The Lorelais' First Day at Yale
The Lorelais' First Day at Yale is the 2nd episode of Season 4 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis The Gilmore girls share Rory's (Alexis Bledel) first day at Yale University by moving Rory into her dorm, where she meets a strange new roommate, Tanna Schrick (guest star Olivia Hack) and learns that her old adversary, Paris (Liza Weil), will also be sharing her room. Overwhelmed with excitement, Rory is also embarrassed to find that she isn't quite ready to let Lorelai (Lauren Graham) go. Meanwhile, Luke (Scott Patterson) continues to wrestle with the aftermath of his disastrous cruise with Nicole. Plot While Luke is willing to lend Lorelai his truck to help Rory move into her dorm, he's not too thrilled when the project turns out to take all day and all night. Rory's roommates turn out to be a jock, a 15-year-old prodigy sorely lacking in socialization skills, and to her astonishment, her old nemesis from Chilton. Nicole's partners descend on the diner and threaten to ensnare Luke in a morass of paperwork. Trivia *While getting ready to leave, Lorelai and Rory discuss various people they could superimpose in a picture of Rory. They debate over whether two of them, Lady Bird Johnson and Pat Summerall, are dead. At the time, both were still living, but Lady Bird Johnson later died in 2007 and Pat Summerall in 2013. Music :tell her what she wants to know | SAM PHILLIPS :bright future in sales | FOUNTAINS OF WAYNE :you can't hurry love | THE SUPREMES :one is the loneliest number | HARRY NILSSON Photos 402tanna.jpeg 402dorm.jpeg 402moming.jpeg 402hug.jpeg 402bye.jpeg 402.jpg 402girls.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *Evanescence, Motown, Frank Sinatra, Mozart, Tina Sinatra, Frank Jr. Sinatra. FILM *The Little Rascals *The Matrix *Casablanca *Monty Python and the Holy Grail POP CULTURE :Rory – You're having serious Annie Leibovitz delusions here. :Rory – You look like Alfalfa coming to pick up Darla. :Lorelai – I'll put it on the computer and then superimpose an important person standing next to you, seeing you off, like Kissinger or Lady Bird Johnson or Pat Summerall. :Rory – Pat Summerall? :Lorelai – You think of somebody better. :Rory – Orson Welles. :Luke – His name is Don Dewey. He is from the firm Dewey, Cheatem, & Howe. :Lorelai – Tanna, how old are you? :Tanna – Sixteen. :Rory – Sixteen? :Tanna – On Tuesday. :Lorelai – Happy birthday, Doogie. :Lorelai – I could show you his place upstairs. You half expect Hare Krishnas to jump out of the bathroom banging tambourines. :Lorelai – That's the Yale-supplied mattress that has microbes in it that date back to Henry Box Brown. :Luke – We've been here before. :Lorelai – I recognize that tree. :Rory – My nose, it feels like clay. :Rory – 'And Terrence, her life coach. :'Lorelai – Like on Oprah? :Lorelai – He's probably busy taping his Carmen Electra poster up on the ceiling above his bed. :Lorelai – You cannot host your much-anticipated "Salute to Barry White" night without a disco ball. :Rory – I look like Keith Richards at Altamont. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4